Harry Potter - Agent of The Hexagon
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Harry Potter is the Red Ranger and Top trainee Agent of HEXAGON the Authority of all of Power Rangers History he and is two main team mates attend missions all across the world fighting all kinds of Evil under the supervision of Commander Tommy Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - Agent of The Hexagon**

 **Chapter I**

 **The red ranger groaned as the metal Creature was thrown into him sending him careening into a wall sliding down it and sitting on the ground holding his Stomach.**

 **"SIMULATION END" said a stern even Voice.**

 **Through the door walked a muscular Man in a black Suit Jacket, green dress shirt and black Trousers his long Black hair Tied in a Pony Tail behind his head, a pair of sunglasses on his shirt pocket. His belt a Curved Gold Buckle with dragon symbol**

 **"Sir, I..." The red ranger started but was cut off by the Dark suited man.**

 **"You're wasting your skills Rangers. You need to be aware of your Teammates positions during a Battle. In a real Fight all three of you may have gone the way of Cadet Miller." he said as he looked evenly to the three rangers. All whom had retracted their helmets With a press of a button.**

 **"Sir, I lost my grip of the Quantron and it hit Harry, it was my mistake i'll work on my grip." Nev admitted as he looked to his Unit commander Tommy Oliver**

" **That you should Agent . Your father would be proud of you you know." he said quietly as he got close to the young Yellow Ranger.**

 **as they waited for more coaching from their combat trainer a voice came over the PA system**

" **Team Alpha please report to mission control room Alpha. Captain Steele will be waiting."**

" **Well kids better get moving. The mission won't wait forever."**

" **You know these PA Systems are two way right ?" The kind voice of Special Agent Alexander Steele spoke "You'd better join them on this one they need a Senior Ranger present."**

" **Less of the Senior you." Tommy muttered.**

 **moments later in Mission control. Alex 'Xander' Steele former Silver Ranger stood in a grey jacket remembering the day he and Tommy went to collect the current Top Academy Prospect.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Harry Potter Woke early to prepare the morning meal for his relatives**_

 _ **his Aunt and Uncle and Giant Cousin Dudley had never treated him like much, Vernon always called him freak and Slave and Would hit him with things when he was younger, and now he was older the Giant whale of a man would try to hit him but as Harry had got older he was able to avoid the most of the damage**_

 _ **as Vernon entered the room he roared "WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST YOU SCUM?!"**_

 _ **Harry served the family their meals and left the room**_

" _ **Be sure to return later to do the dishes you freak." Petunia said as she tucked in to her food.**_

" _ **Ha" The almost as large as his father Dudley said.**_

 _ **at that moment there was a knock at the door.**_

 _ **Harry opened it and there were two tall men in suits at the door.**_

 _ **Vernon waddled up to the door "Who are you?" he asked.**_

" _ **Commander Oliver and Special Agent Steele Space Patrol Delta Academy, we're here for the Boy." the taller dark haired man said holding out his identification badge.**_

" _ **Oh yes yes come this way the boy is in the kitchen i knew it was only a matter of time you came for him he's so special." Vernon jabbered.**_

" _ **No Mr Dursley you misunderstand. We're here for Harry Potter." Steele said with a even look.**_

 _ **Vernon's face reddened "The freak, you want the Freak, how dare you, my son is a prime talent." the fat man roared.**_

" _ **more like Prime beef" Xander quipped vernon charging the Agent only to find himself flipped onto the kitchen table imploding the cheap Swedish flat pack**_

 _ **Leaning to the black haired teen Tommy said "go and get your things Harry quickly now."**_

 _ **Harry rushed upstairs packing his things into a bag and minutes later appearing downstairs where vernon was raging at the two agents.**_

 _ **Tommy left Harry outside to a Black Hummer "Sorry for the official introductions Harry, can i try again "Tommy Oliver, Green Ranger." Tommy said extending his hand to shake Harry's.**_

 _ **Xander walked outside Vernon still raging at the special agent**_

" _ **Take the Freak and NEVER COME BACK YOU HEAR."**_

" _ **That went well" Tommy said with a grin "I've told him what we do."**_

 _ **The trio climbed into the Hummer and It drove down the road.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **Xander looked up as the group enter the room Tommy behind them**

" **Harry, Nev, Luna thanks for coming. We've got a mission and it's been decided that we want the three of you to take it, your first field mission."**

" **What's the job?" Luna asked her usual dreamy act dropped for a serious persona.**

" **You're to be dropped in New York City. The Client is Professor Charles Xavier and runs a school for Mutant and Aliens to help them assimilate into ordinary society. Five of his students have been taken during an investigation on an island in the south pacific, meet with Xavier and his remaining student and he'll lead you for this job, May the power protect you, Tommy will be with you on this job, acting as your Senior advisor, but Harry as the Red ranger you are in field command."**

" **Understood Sir." Harry said as the three rangers saluted their superior.**

 **Special Agent Cranston walked in the tall man looking more like an active ranger that a science major something he was until very recently.**

 **he handed the three rangers Morphers.**

" **Hexagon field morphers, activation code is HEXAGON INITIALIZE." the quartermaster said.**

" **Red Ranger comes equipped with Tonfa as primary weapon, Yellow has an Axe and Blue a sword all rangers are armed with laser blasters all ranger powers have access to a shield upon the command POWER SHIELD, Good Luck rangers" the diminutive man said as he left the room the group strapping on their morphers.**

" **will be waiting for you in one Hour to take you to your mission. Prepare and form at the Hanger. dismissed."**

 **the group headed to their quarters to prepare Harry packed a few uniforms in a Bag along with some casual jeans and shirts he put his badge in his Uniform pocket and activating the shrink function on his bag his bag slid into his pocket like a match book.**

 **he exited his room and headed to the hanger the others were already their Neville and Luna chatting as a pilot walked down the boarding ramp of the Lockheed** **SR-71C**

" **We're dropping you in for this one so you're parachuting down" Pilot Joel Rawlings explained**

 **After an hour in the air the order came to deploy the team**

 **They readied themselves by the Exit Ramp running and leaping out of the jet pulling their glider parachute cords and descending.**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So i wanted to dabble with a universe crossing Hub, the Ranger squad will be going to other universes that are based on earth and maybe down the line other planets.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - Agent of The Hexagon**

 **Chapter II - Meeting Cyclops**

The Rangers Descended fast towards the grounds of a large Mansion.

Landing in front of a bald headed man in a wheelchair.

"Charles Xavier?, Why didn't they tell me the client was you?" Tommy asked as he folded in the glider on his back

"Tommy Oliver? It has been so many years, thank you for coming so quickly, follow me inside Cyclops is waiting for us"

Walking alongside the Wheelchair user they arrived at a large drawing room inside sat one Young adult, he wore a strange visor over his eyes

"Scott, our backup has arrived" Xavier said As the group entered

Seemingly snapping out of a Daydream Scott looked up.

"Professor, you said you were bringing in..." Cyclops said

Tommy Went to speak but Harry waved his Godfather off

"Mr Cyclops?" Harry said

A small smile crept onto Scott's face.

"Scott, Please"

"Scott, I'm Harry, Hexagon red ranger" Harry said reaching out a hand to the clearly traumatised man

Scott shook his hand following up handshakes with the others As he was introduced to Neville, Luna & Tommy all of whom when instructed Sat in arm chairs as Scott began to explain.

"My team and I responded to a mutant signature, on a remote island in the pacific, we flew there and then, well that's the last thing I remember before I was in the jet landing back home, I wanted to go back, but…"

"I wouldn't let him go back alone, time being of the essence i remembered hearing of Hexagon from Hank, I reached out to them and here you are"

"Well we're all set to do this however you want to Scott, This is your world so you call the shots" Tommy stated

"You're not like me and my friends, you're not…"

"Mutants, No we're not our home base employs a few as your professor mentioned one of our top Scientists and Technicians is Dr McCoy"

"Hank, works with you?"

"Indeed he's the first mutant to join our force, and is responsible for some of our latest equipment advances"

"I think it's time to head out to krakoa and investigate" Xavier suggested

Scott snapped up his mind reconnecting to the task at hand

"I'm already prepared do you guys need to suit up?"

"Thought you'd never ask" Harry replied grabbing his morpher indicating to the other two Hexagon agents

"Hexagon initialize"

"Red"

"Yellow"

"Blue"

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord"

The uniformed team were replaced by the suited forms of the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger & Three Rangers in Primary colour costumes that look like leather motorcycle jackets with black tights and Boots matching the jackets, the helmets mostly the primary colour with black sunglasses designs over the eyes (Go Busters Suits)

"That was impressive, Why can't we have that Professor?" Scott asked with a look to his teacher

"I'll bear the thought in mind scott, the blackbird is ready for you, be safe"

An hour later the Stealth Jet flies high above an island the four rangers and one Xman planning their attack

"We'll glide down and stay together"

Gathering together the group drop from the ramp gliding towards the island

Large crab like creatures crawling from the ocean.

"Tommy pulling the dragon dagger and his blade blaster as the other three Hexagon rangers pull their blaster rifles and open fire as Cyclops fires off eye blasts from his visor soon the crabs are taken down with no more coming, the group continue forwards in the direction of a temple in the mid distance

rocks on a nearby hillside broke loose "watch it Nev" Harry yelled as he turned and fired off a blast from his blaster rifle disintegrating the boulder.

"I swear the mountains are trying to kill us" Neville commented

As they reached the temple the doors opened on their own

"okay i agree with Nev whoever's in control here knows we are here" Luna commented

"Everyone on the alert, the others are right this is too easy"

The Hexagon Rangers lifted their blaster rifles and walked at the front of the group backs touching as they checked the area around the door before motioning for the mutant and senior ranger to follow.

Entering the chamber found them staring at several teenagers chained to walls, a redheaded girl, a blonde boy with wings, and an ordinary looking teen all chained to the wall their eyes opened as Cyclops rushed around the room releasing them from their captivity with eye blasts

"Cyclops you, you can't be here" the winged boy said

"You should have left us, the island this is what it wants" retorted the redhead

The walls began to close in on the group

"oh brilliant the island is Sentient" Tommy remarked as he tapped into the comms channel

"Calling Lightspeed Green urgent Air support needed for a pick up from my coordinates"

"got you chief I'm not far away, am i coming in Hot?"

"Negative just doors open pick up for eight including 3 rescued"

"Who are these guys Cyclops?" The younger looking teen asked

"a paramilitary group the professor called in, apparently Hank works for them" Cyclops replied

Between the Hexagon Blasters fired by the trio of Hexagon rangers and the eye blasts from cyclops the wall crumbled and collapsed outwards

As the light streamed in the Familiar Jet pulled up

"Who's flying the blackbird?"

"that's not the black bird that's their Jet"

"Piloted by Sky Cowboy Joel Rawlings Yee Haw" a voice came over the Jet loud speaker as the doors opened up

"Everybody aboard now" Harry called as The walls closed in more and more

"Do as he says X Men" Cyclops replied as the group boarded the Jet last to board being Green Ranger and Hexagon Red Ranger

The Jet shot high into the Air as the comms system came online

"Hexagon Mission Team do you read us this is HQ"

"we've got you HQ mission accomplished" Harry replied

"Return to Base when you can, We've had some unusual Letters turn up for you, along with a very old man"

"HQ, What do you mean an old man has turned up at base, we're impossible to find" Tommy commented

"Just that Commander, turned up an hour ago we've sealed him in an office, until you get here, Billy is scanning him as we speak"

"We'll be there as soon as possible"

Later the jet landed in the grounds of Xavier's mansion, as the Rangers and X MEN sat inside the house

"Thank you for coming, you have saved my students" Xavier said with a smile

"After all the help you were with your contacts getting us established we owe you more than can ever be repaid" Tommy replied as the group made for the door

Harry was talking to Jean the two teens Smiling and Laughing about something, Tommy swore he saw Jean hand Harry a slip of Paper but shrugged it off.

"If you ever need help call us, I've read about how people treat Mutants it's awful" Harry commented

"We will, just a shame you have to go so quickly" the redhead said with a sad smile

"HARRY STOP FLIRTING WE'VE GOT TO GO" Neville yelled receiving a slap on the arm from Luna

Harry jogged away from the stunning redhead and joined his team As Tommy joined them and they boarded the Jet headed for home.

 **A/N**

 **So i finally finished this chapter**

 **Really keen on hearing your thoughts on this as i'm in two minds about this ideas potential**.


End file.
